akai chronicles
by big ao-chan
Summary: she was born into the dreads of terrible fate but yet thrives after all the things that reality throws at her, through the good the bad's and the troubles will she survive long enough to fulfill her dream? or will her fate take a turn for the worst and have leave this cruel and kind world?
1. them

**ok so just saying i don't own Naruto or it's characters... though i wish i would**

_**(to bad you never will)**_

_**so...**_

_**(that's because your stupid, retarded, and your also a midge...)**_

**shut up! alright then back to the story** ^o^

**(...t)**

**grrr**

* * *

"Naruto san"

"Eh akai chan"

"ne ne, look what I found"

I took out a thick wad of money and put it up to his face

"EHHHHHH! WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS!?"

"I found it outside of the gambling house"

"what were you doing there?" "I was looking for my sweater"

"why … how did it get there?"

"I saw some kids take it and I saw them take it there"

"why would they do that?... are they picking on you?"

"no!" "are you sure?"

"why would I lie to you?"

"why wouldn't you"

"Well im not"

"tell me"

"no no NO!"

"Fine, ill just figure it out myself"

"ok ok...you win but it's not that bad there just playing around and ..." i wispered

"Alright it's ok i just wanted to know alright, lets go then"

"where?"

"to the ramen shop"

"YAY! ill pay"

"don't, remember your rent is due in a week no? besides you can buy yourself a new shirt, that one is ripped and the sleeve is torn, come on its on me" he said as he pointed his famous thumb at himself

* * *

*at the ramen shop*

"ok now lets count it out"

(many numbers later)

"5,000….. THAT"S ALLOT OF MONEY"

"wow"

"yup guess luck struck you really good this time, again"

"yup"

"naruto-san wana train with me?"

"gomene akai-chan but i have to go on a mission"

"it's ok i understand, just as long as you promise you train tomorrow"

"yosh, you got a deal"

he ran off in the direction of the front gate and soon left, i walked into the shallow part of the forest. i trained and trained until dusk. i grabbed my torn backpack and started to pack up, a silent shadow towered over me. i looked

"you again"

* * *

_**ok so this is my first fan fiction ever written**_

_**(and it's terible) **_

_**tell what you think and no flames i will take all your favorite things and burn them while making smores with my friends and i wont share **_

_**(but sharing is caring)**_

_**shut up, sorry you guys don't listen to my self contusions**_**_  
_**

_**( listen to mehhhhh!**__** )**_

_**oh plug it, any ways plz read review and comment or i will carry out what i said**_

_**(no you wont)**_

_**grrrrr  
**_


	2. graduation

"you again"

"yup you guessed right"

"why are you here?"

"what I cant?"

I stood up and took out my fist from my pocket and let it dangle at my side

"no, listen if you came here to fight, then I guess you better have brought your mommy"

"no but I brought my big brother"

a fist comes from behind me, I jumped out of the way and leaped on top of a tree branch, luckily my quick reactions helped me because man that guy could hit hard

"poor tree"

"what's wrong with it, you seem to hit it many times as much"

"yea but it had to be hit by your ugly face"

I quickly leaped behind him and bounced off the tree across and slammed his face hard between my foot and the tree trunk, boy did that leave a mark, poor tree.

"you guys get her!"

Around 7 kids around the age of eight all came running towards me, I knocked out 5 kids and the rest of them gave up, tch wimps. I waited for each and every one of them to leave, i packed up my kunais and picked up my backpack, and I pulled my hood over my head, I ran towards my apartment. As soon as I walked in i jumped in my shower, I scrubbed off all the blood. i flinched when my fresh scars got touched with soup. I soon got out and changed into another pair of gray pants, a red shirt, and my gray sweater, I jumped on to my cold bed and sunk into the sleep I so desired.

The next day I felt terrible I didn't even want to go to the academy, my whole body hurt, head hurt, my nose hurt, my cells hurt, heck even my DNA hurt, well if it was possible, I waited for the pain to subside, and once it did I got up and changed in to my usual clothes, red shirt, new of course, my large gray sweater, my usual gray jogging pants, they look like Naruto's but smaller and gray, I tied my thin black hair into a low pony tail with a line down the center of my head and left one of my thin long bangs to dangle freely at the side of my face next to my cheek. I am unusually short, 3 foot 5 but I didn't like talking about it, I looked in the mirror and saw if I had anything in my face, my body was rather thin because of my diet but other than that I'm quite fit, I slipped my opened toed shoes, the ones like naruto uses, and lastly my silver leaf symbol necklace. I closed the door and walked up to the roof, I live at the top of a 2 story apartment so yea, I felt the breeze of fresh air go across my face and make my bang fly wildly and dawn crept over the top of the hokage's faces, 6:30 am, time to go.

Honestly I'm terrible at school and hate learning, normally you would find me at the corner of the classroom drawing doodling, writing, sometimes even sleeping, anything but my work at school I am a c grade student because of my excellent skill at battle. And the random quizzes we get at school usually I guess on half of the questions and the rest at ease and magically i get only 4 wrong out of 50.

Soon it was 7 am and I jumped of the roofs like a pro to the academy, people stare at me and sometimes store owners even rail me for jumping on there roofs, I guess there not used to seeing a 5 year old going to school. I get there on time and settle down at my seat at the corner of the empty classroom waiting for my classmates to arrive. Soon after waiting for what seemed forever. class had started. living hell had started once again. once again.

soon it was recces and i walked outside and sat behind the tree listening to the other older kids play...

laughing...i hardly did other than with Naruto sakura and sai

yelling... only in fights

running away... never ... no, iv'e only done that once and i will never do it again

i keep my thoughts of that day replaying again and again, and again until the bell for class to begin rang, i was the last person to there seat, and then the teacher announced

"today, as you all know, are the gennin exams, this will consist of you making one or more clones, i will call you out and will be tested on how strong each one of them are by having them fight against you, ok now line up in alphabetical order to wait your turn"

dang it i forgot all bout the test, well on the bright side Naruto had already showed me how to do multi shadow clone jutsu about a year ago and now i'm quite good now.

i stood in line watching the kids pass by taking turn after turn, and then the girl caught my intention.

"kyoran lyra"

she fought her two clones and soon got her head protector, she was good but something was off, i didn't get time to think until the next boy was called up

"Mjikai Toni"

his fighting was quite week in some areas but he managed to take down the three clones he made, he then got approval and got his head protector.

then it was my turn

"Moreu Akai"

i made six clones and beat them easily, soon got approval and got my head protector to. but i didn't leave yet i stayed in a seat just a few seats back and watched the last person to go.

" Saidai Taneuma"

she made around five clones and fought with a delight, i really couldn't put my finger on, well the same she got her head protector and they all ran out yelling to there parents, telling them how good they did on the test. i simply walked through them like nothing happened, like they didn't even exists.

i went to sleep last light dreaming, about that night, the night it all happened... that night...

* * *

**ok so i decided not to leave you guys hanging on the end, so i decided to keep going**

**(hooray for you)**

**so my cousin asked me why did i base this character after Naruto?**

**(because your stupid and don't have a life, shorty)**

**well first i didn't base him off of Naruto i based her off of me, and the traits of my little cousin.  
**

**(yea but your still short)**

**shut up! so please fallow and read and review thanks**

**(bye)**


End file.
